Naruto the Gremory Heir
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Reincarnation is a funny thing, when a chakra become strong enough it doesn't die... it waits until a new host strong enough to hold it is born. Naruto Uzumaki, the strongest Shinobi, reached such a state... his chakra being reborn into a new Naruto thous
1. Chapter 1 Reincarnation

_**Disclaimer: Naruto + Highschool DxD = I own neither of them**_  
><em><strong>Warning: Alternate Universe, Gremory Naruto, Hybrid Naruto, Harem, Sacred Gear Naruto<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Lord Gremory, a man of middle age but youthful appearance with bright red hair that went a little beyond his shoulders in a well maintained fashion. He had bright blue eyes darkened by despair, and his fair skin had taken a pale tint to it from lack of rest. He wore a slightly ruffled up white suit with a black undershirt and his hands were pressed together almost as if in prayer. Of course, that was impossible since he was a devil. One of the heads of the remaining 72 pillar families to be exact, the leader of the house of Gremory. He was sitting in complete silence with his wife next to him, her hand on his thigh to comfort him.

She was Venelana Gremory, formally Bael, and she had a serious expression on her face. She was a stunningly beautiful women that looked to be in her later teens, though her real age was much older, with a very fair skin color. She had a slim figure that most would find perfect, and large breasts that wouldn't normally be natural on a human woman. Thankfully, she was not a human woman so that didn't really apply to her. She had light blue-green eyes, and light brown hair to go along with it, the hair going down to just below the middle of her shoulder blades in length. She wore a single white dress that showed off a good bit of cleavage, and she wore long black gloves that went to the middle of her arms. She was a good amount shorter than her husband, and she seemed to have a sympathetic look on her face.

Recently, one of the harem girls of Lord Gremory had passed away... just last night infact.

Yes, Lord Gremory had a harem and his wife not only knew about it, but she was the one that placed herself in charge of managing his harem for him. She took pride as the only wife of the group, while all of the others had lesser positions in the ground. Harems were actually a pretty common thing among the higher classes in the Underworld. Most men of high standing had harems, though they didn't advertise their harems out loud. It wasn't the brightest thing to act vain over a common practice after all. While humans were rather strict about dating and marraige, other races were not really the same way.

"I can't believe she is gone... I just... I didn't even know she was pregnant." Lord Gremory admitted, having gone almost 8 months without having even seen the harem girl who died.

"I don't think she wanted you to know, she was human after all... and her body was weak even among humans. I don't think she wanted you to request the child be aborted." Venelana reasoned with him. She knew all about all of the harem members, their strengths and personalities. What made them who they were, and one of the few humans members of his peerage were great people with Sacred Gears.

"I wouldn't have... even thinking of such a thing is unforgivable. Venelana... what if people find out?" Lord Gremory asked with concern in his eyes.

"He is my son then, and he is our child's older brother now. When Rias is born, she will have an older brother... who is a Pure-Blood Devil." Venelana explained to her husband. Basically, both of them knew that she was telling him to lie about his second child's, they had one before now, birth mother. It would be a very bad thing for their house if it was learned that one of their children was not a Pure-Blood Devil. The other harem members had children yes, but the other harem members didn't get to have their children as part of the main family. All of them had their genetic mothers to look after them in their own parts of the castle. This WAS called the House of Gremory, or the Gremory Clan after all. With only a few members, they couldn't be much of a clan.

By paper, only the main house were related like family. The rest were not, but there lies the problem... a child was without a mother to raise him.

The House of Gremory loved their servants almost as much as their own flesh and blood, and they couldn't just leave their flesh and blood out to dry.

"So... we lie. I can get behind that, but what about Rias. When she is born, she won't be the heiress anymore. Can you handle not having your daughter lead the clan one day?" Lord Gremory asked, and Venelana held her barely showing pregnancy stomach and smiled a little.

"I am sure Rias won't mind, and though I would prefer one of my children lead the Gremory in the future... this isn't a bad option." Venelana said with a slightly strained smile. Lord Gremory leaned and kissed his wife on the lips, before they were interupted by a cough. Breaking apart, they looked towards a man with jet black hair and green eyes. He wore red rimmed glasses, and had a dark, nearly black, skin color. Wearing a white coat over a white suit showed that he was more than likely the doctor that they had called to check out Lord Gremory's... there new son.

"Rex... how is he?" Lord Gremory asked, and Venelana put on a serious face and allowed her husband to take control of the situation.

"Not well Lord Gremory... your son was born with two fatal issues inside of him." Rex stated with a sad expression on his face.

"What... what did you say?" Lord Gremory asked with wide eyes.

"He was born with a genetic mutation Lord Gremory, he was born with massive reserves of chakra." Rex started, before Venelana narrowed her eyes with her husband.

"Don't you mean Magic Rex? You know devils like us have no chakra." Lord Gremory asked, wondering if he had hired a failure of a doctor.

"Genetic mutations aren't something that can be controlled, or explained away with one look Lord Gremory. You son was born with both large reserves, freakishly large reserves, of both Chakra and Magic... he was born with more of each than your first born was when he had been born." Rex stated clearly, and both parents were stunned by this revelation. Their oldest son, Sirzechs, was one of the Four Great Satans that ruled the Underworld. The strongest Devil alive, even stronger than the original Satan that had claimed the title of Lucifer. He was one of the few babies born with unreal magical reserves as a baby... and to think that they had a second son born with the same, but also different, genetic mutation that granted huge reserves larger than their first born when he was a baby.

That was a stunning revelation.

"Then... the problem is that he has to much power in him?" Lord Gremory asked with hope. If that was the issue, then they could just seal off most of his power.

"That is the only thing keeping him alive Lord Gremory, I wouldn't suggest you seal off either aspects of his power." Rex told them with a dead serious tone.

"You just said this was an issue." Lord Gremory reminded him, and Rex nodded.

"An issue that is keeping him ALIVE, even though he is suffering from it as well. Your son, who your wife already named by the way thanks for asking, was born with a VERY powerful and very Holy artifact inside of him... a Sacred Gear that emits a very powerful Holy aura. This Holy aura is hurting him, and it is only that chakra and his human half that is keeping him alive." Rex stated to the shocked parents. Though they didn't let their shock show visually, they looked at Rex with disbelief.

"The only Sacred Gear strong enough to... are you saying my son was born with THE most powerful type of Sacred Gear... the True Longinus. Is that what killed my Akane?" Lord Gremory asked with a look that clearly stated that he didn't believe it.

"No, what killed Akane was herself. Her child was dying, and she did the only thing she believed that would help him. She used her own lifeforce to give him enough strength to survive his birth. She gave her Sacred Gear to him to even out his life force... and it did keep him alive. The evil in her Sacred Gear blocks out some of the Holy in his... but his body is weak." Rex said sadly, while Lord Gremory had to sit down with a horrified look on his face.

"Then... Akane died because she lost her Sacred Gear?" Lord Gremory asked with sorrowful eyes. Having a harem was not as perfect as everyone thought, because when you lost one of the girls you loved... it hurt. To hear she died by her own hand though, that was rough on him.

"Is there anything we can do?" Lord Gremoy almost begged.

"Many things actually, supress his human side with an Evil Piece, and then regular treatments of Phoenix Tears until his body comes to accept it's nature. Though you and your wife have full peerages so that isn't much of an option. Let his body naturally adjust to the stress of having a Longinus and a near-Longinus Sacred Gears... and then lots of physical treatment to overcome his body. If he can survive to his... 13th or 15th birthday then his body _should_ have become acustomed to the Holy aura and gain an immunity to it." Rex explained to them. Lord Gremory seemed relieved with this, knowing that this wasn't a hopeless battle was a great thing for him.

"Can we see him?" Lord Gremory asked, and Rex nodded.

"Of course Lord Gremory, but be careful. Prolonged contact with him in such a delicate state will cause you damage." Rex told him. Both genetic and non-genetic parents stood up from where they were sitting and entered the room with Rex. The room was a normal roof, one of the many unused rooms in the castle without any decorations in it. All it had was a bed, and apparently a cradle that Rex must had created out of magic. The bed was occupied by a figure, womanly, covered by a thin white sheet to hide her features. Lord Gremory looked away from the body of Akane with a bittersweet smile on his face.

Walking over to the cradle, with his wife holding his hand, they were greeted with the site of a small baby boy laying down silently. Yet, both of them felt their skin crawling by being in the presence of the boy at the moment. His Holy aura touching them, and giving the both of the goosebumps as a side effect of their instincts telling them to high tail it out of the room as fast as they could. He had a small crop of messy blond hair on the top of his head, and they weren't surprised when they saw the black cloth tied around his eyes.

Akane did have a Sacred Gear that was based in her eyes after all, and a baby without control of his eyes or the Sacred Gear would need to have his eyes covered. Even inactive that Sacred Gear was a dangerous, if not weak, one.

Bewitching Gaze of Freyja, a eye related Sacred Gear that had the passive effect of making anyone that looked straight into the eyes of the user attracted to the user in a rather... sexual way. In it's active state, it could create an unbreakable desire for the user in the victim. If you were caught in the gaze of the eyes of this, and didn't have the firm willpower of resist then you could be driven made by desire. The effect was weaker in those of the same gender, and it also slightly depended on how attractive the user was physically as well. A beautiful user gained more power for their Sacred Gear, and beautiful eyes made the Sacred Gear stronger as well. Those with a strong willpower could keep most of the effects of the Sacred Gear away, and the Sacred Gear had zero effect on those biologically related to the user.

It was a darker Sacred Gear that destroyed homes, and created feelings of love and lust... even if it had to destroy the love one already possessed for another.

"He has her hair... and her face. He will look a lot like her when he grows up." Venelana stated as she looked at the blond hair, and the fair skin. Fair skin that wasn't as fair as her or her husband's skin, but held a light natural tan to it as well. Lord Gremory reached into the crib and grabbed his second born son, before lifting him up to him despite the pain in brought his hands. Cradling his son in his airs, he looked at the baby boy's wrist and saw a name tag there.

"Naruto... Akane you named him after your... what a nice name either way. I would have gone Western with a name, but he is your legacy after all... I won't let ANYTHING bad happen to your legacy Akane. I swear that on my name." Lord Gremory said with fire in his eyes. Venelana smiled behind her husband, loving this passionate and loving side of him. Of course, she could see very many problems with the future. The hair and skin would be easy to work around, saying that he was born with that genetic mutation that made him even stronger than a normal devil and that was a side effect would make easy to get passed.

Hiding his human half would be... harder, but not impossible.

They could always say that when Akane died, she gave their son her Sacred Gear as a present to the child.

The problem was the Holy aura, until he got old enough to control this aura then they would need to avoid letting some of the less understanding Devil families around him. That, or they needed to explain that his chakra, which had Light Properties, was just so strong that it gave him a mock Holy Aura. His human heritage would become their greatest secret.

Even from Naruto himself... until he was old enough to handle the truth.

"Naruto Gremory... lets hope you and little Rias get along." Venelana said to herself as she rubbed her stomach.

She hoped that Rias didn't mind not being the heir when she got older.

Her eyes then softened up as she looked at her husband lovingly holding his... their child. Despite how Naruto was born, Venelana would make sure to treat Naruto as her own child. He was her husband's child, thus he was her child anyway.

He was also older than Rias by... well Rias would be born in about 5 months at most.

Naruto the Gremory Heir.

Had a nice ring to it.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Sacred Gears can have MORE than one user. The Blade Blacksmith, the Holy Sword Creation, is used by BOTH Jeanne and Yuuto Kiba.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Sacred Gears are not limited to a single owner.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Peerage and Harem

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Because of problems with the site, I will be posting this note to see if the situation gets resolved by just adding on another chapter. At the same time, I don't want to add another chapter in case that gets messed up too. Just deal with it until I can figure out what is wrong.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Data List<strong>_

_**Lists for Peerage Members**_

_**King - Naruto Gremory**_  
><em><strong>Queen - Kurama<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rook - Ophis (Clone created by Ophis as gift)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mutated Rook - Gasper Vladi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bishops - Ravel Phenex (Traded), Kunou<strong>_  
><em><strong>Knights - Bennia, ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pawns (All Eight) - Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki<strong>_

_**King - Rias Gremory**_  
><em><strong>Queen - Akeno Himejima<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rooks - Koneko Toujou, Rossweisse<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bishop - Asia Argento<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mutated Bishop - Issei Hyoudou<strong>_  
><em><strong>Knights - Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia Quarta<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pawns - Vali Lucifer (Much Later)<strong>_

_**Naruto Gremory Harem:**_  
><em><strong>Manager - Ophis<strong>_  
><em><strong>Loli - Kunou<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tsundere - Ravel Phenex<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mature - Kuroka<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pettanko - Koneko Toujou<strong>_  
><em><strong>Trap (Joke Member) - Gasper Vladi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stalker - Bennia<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Maybe More-<strong>_

_**Naruto Gremory Abilities: Wizard type**_  
><em><strong>True Longinus - Bewitching Gaze of Freyja (Non-Combat) - Chakra abilities - Senjutsu abilities - Magical abilities - High Resistance to Holy power<strong>_

_**Note: Indra was able to confiscate the True Longinus from Cao Cao meaning that Cao Cao was NOT born with the True Longinus as his natural Sacred Gear.**_

_**Rias Gremory Abilities: Wizard type**_  
><em><strong>Power of Destruction - Magical Abilities<strong>_

_**The 9 Tailed Beasts: Think, if they are immortal then they will have survived all of this time. If Naruto is reborn, they would NOT hesitate to become members of his peerage. Since they are pure energy given form, they can chose if they will let the Evil Pieces turn them or not. They also had a deep connection to Naruto, so he can use a reduced cost to turn them.**_

_**Ophis Clone: If her power can be taken from her to create Lilith, a clone of her, then she should more than likely be able to create a clone of herself that is JUST low enough to be turned by the Evil Piece. Why she does this for Naruto will be stated later.**_

_**Rias Harem Member: No, don't ask, just no.**_

_**Hope This Fixes the Problem with the Story.**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: People with Sacred Gears in DxD are reliant on their Sacred Gear, the only one without the need to use his Sacred Gear is actually Gasper, who has Vampire powers to fall back on. Note that those that use Sacred Gears they weren't born with do not count, since they gained skill before gaining a Sacred Gear.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Fourteen Years

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>I hope this chapter FINALLY fixes what has been going on. Don't worry about length, next chapter will be longer.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Hey Naruto, how are you feeling today?" A beautiful young woman asked as she stepped into a room. She had long red hair that went down towards her hind end, and on top of her head was a long strand of hair that strung up on it's own and hung down in front of her head. Her eyes were a green-blue color that shined with love and adoration, while her fair skin was flawless by nature. Her body was one that humans would kill to have, and sell their souls to maintain. She was only 14 years old, and she had the body of a 17 year old young woman. She had larger than normal, way larger than normal for her age or even above her age, breasts on her slender frame with good child birthing hips. She gave off an aura of complete comfort as she sat down in the chair besides a bed that contained Naruto. She was tall for her age, being easily 5 feet 8 inches tall.

Naruto had grown much since his days as a baby, now a young and handsome man that looked to be physically 19. Devils aged faster than humans, reaching their later teens quicker than normal humans reached them, and then staying around that age longer still. His hair had grown longer than the small crop it had once been, and turned into a wold forest of golden hair on top of his head. His skin had lightened a little over the years into a fairness that matched his sister's, though that was because of years of being forced to stay inside. He was lean muscled in appearance, and at the age of 14 himself, a few months until he was 15 actually, he was VERY tall for his age as an impressive 5 foot 11 inches in height. Considered he would still be going taller for a few more years unlike his sister he would be good to go.

"Much better, but this is one of the better days." Naruto said as he turned towards Rias, and situated himself so that his legs were hanging off the bed and he was staring at her right in the eyes.

"That is amazing news, I can't wait until you are really better. You keep getting better every week... soon you will be in perfect health. Oh, Hershey gave birth to her filly this morning... she is just as white as her mother." Rias told Naruto, who smiled at her. Naruto stood up, he wasn't THAT weak though he stayed in bed to keep his Father pleased, and showed that he was wearing a dark burnt orange colored pajama top and bottom combo. Going over towards his closet, Naruto opened it up before he grabbed one of the suits from the hangers. He had many copies of the same suit that his father wore, but with different colors that Naruto was more attracted to as a person.

Lord Gremory was obsessed with Naruto's health, though in the last year his health had been dramatically imroving. Before a year ago, Naruto had trouble running around, and now he was stronger than the normal human. The only problem now were fits in which his aura would flair up and weaken him for awhile. Naruto undressed, ignoring the fact that Rias was in the room... not really caring just like how she didn't really care either that he was getting naked in front of her. They were siblings, and they were Gremory, nudity was second nature to them to the point that shame over their bodies was like expecting a cat to feel sorry about eating a mouse. It just didn't happen, though Naruto did have to be a bit more aware of his body than Rias.

Or more exact, his eyes.

The Passive effects of his Bewitching Gaze of Freyja affected females, and even males to a lighter extend, to the point that even ANIMALS went into heat just from looking at him in the eyes. His right blue eyes, which radiated with a glowing aura at all times, proved to be able to unleash the beastly urges inherent in all creatures alive. The only ones immune were those that could shake it off, or were related to him by blood. Though that was only for those that had a strong enough blood connection that they weren't affected. Rias wasn't that affected, though apparently she was a _little_ enchanted by how pretty his eyes were. Not love or lust, but she found his eyes to be something she could stare at if she saw them.

As it were, Naruto finished dressing in a black suit with an orange undershirt and a blood red tie.

"Hershey gave birth to a filly, not that is something I need to check out. Hey Rias, I heard from a maid that you gained another member of your peerage... you filled the position of your Knight?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow. Both he had Rias had received their own Evil Piece sets two years previously, and though Rias already had a few spots in her set filled up she was still slowly gathering more of them. At the moment, Rias had filled her Queen spot and her of her Rook spots, and if rumors were to be believed then she would have also gotten one of her Knights filled as well.

"Yes, but he is distant and a bit hateful. Brother has his Knight spending time with him, and he is opening up a little. I wish you could meet him, he might open up to you." Rias said with a wishful sigh. People just naturally opened up to Naruto, and spilled their hearts out to him. Naruto grabbed some sunglassed and put them over his eyes, not seeing his actual eyes would reduce the passive effect of his Sacred Gear, and turned towards Rias.

"Why not? I have already met Akeno and Koneko, and I like both of them." Naruto questioned, with Rias frowning.

"Yes, and when Akeno snuck in here and caught you by surprise you were nearly raped when she lost herself after seeing your eyes. You put Koneko into heat when you met her... and your own Rook had to pry her off of you." Rias reminded him, and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well they learned how to control themselves eventually... I am sure that Father just being overprotective again." Naruto said, getting a flinch from Rias.

That was the real reason why Rias couldn't introduce the rather stubborn and spiteful Yuuto to Naruto, on the orders of their protective Father. Something in Lord Gremory had changed the day that Naruto had been born, and that something was unknown to either of them. Just that Lord Gremory had an almost unnatural amount of overprotectiveness of Naruto. He didn't approve of Naruto leaving the castle, or anyone maids but those with special willpower training to attend to him. He didn't let Naruto had contact with anyone without some sort of supervision, nor did he allow Naruto to have prolonged contact with devils from other families that were good at sensing for some reason.

"I am sure he is just protecting you, because you are going to one day succeed him." Rias reminded him gently, not stopping him from frowning.

"It isn't fair, he lets you have SO much more freedom. You travel around the world and the Underworld... but I am stuck here like a bird in a cage. The only reason I have Gasper in my peerage is because YOU found him for me... and when you brought his body back to the castle I was able to revive him as my Rook." Naruto reminded her with his face turned sour. Rias placed a hand on his shoulder to attempt to cool him off a bit.

"... The fact that you declared Gasper as a part of your future harem worries me. You aren't gay are you?" Rias teased lightly to lighten to the mood.

"Who cares, as long as he's cute it doesn't matter if he's a guy or girl. Isn't that an exact quote from Needless, said by the Devil portion of Adam Blade's inner self? Traps don't count as guys." Naruto said in a self assured way, with Rias smiling at him able to joke around like that.

"I don't regret teaching you about anime and manga." Rias told him with a graceful smile on her face, with Naruto placing an arm over her shoulder.

"I'm happy that you got me interested, when I was sick watching anime with you was fun. Then learning about fanfiction gave me something to do. Though it would be nice if more people reviewed my stories." Naruto commented lightly, and both Rias and Naruto paused as if they were giving the idea a moments thought. It was like for every 100 people that added a story to their favorites, only 3 or 4 people out of that 100 actually bothered to leave kind words.

"Well maybe if you explained to your reviewers that you spend hours and hours working on your stories, and the least they can do is a spend a few minutes to leave a nice review telling what they liked... then they might actually listen." Rias suggested, and both her and Naruto smiled at each other in a teasing way.

"Yeah right, like that would work. Then I would get accused for begging for reviews, or get called a review whore. Anyway, people only review a lot when they are asking for things these days." Naruto told Rias, who paused and weighed the words in her mind. She had to admit, that eve she sometimes forgot that fanfiction writers worked hard for their readers, and didn't ask for much in return.

She was going to have to start reviewing some more, anyway, the only way to give the writer a reason to listen to her if she actually made her presence as a reader known. Randomly just demanding things when she had never left a review before seemed kind of cheap to her. That was like saying, your story isn't good enough to review unless I can get something out of it.

"Okay, changing the subject... I heard what Father did with the Phenex family. Are you okay with that?" Rias asked with a concerned tone.

"Rias, can we talk about something else? I'm not exactly comfy with this, and I even told Father that I didn't think this was such a good idea." Naruto asked her with a frown growing deeper on his face.

"I think you should talk to Father, we is forcing you into a marraige contract with somebody you have never met before. I know that he wants to keep you in the Underworld... but you should really see the Human world... there are so many amazing things there. Anyway, you need to marry for love, not because Father is being overprotective." Rias lectured him gently, while he nudged her in the ribs as they walked down the halls.

"Look at you, lecturing your big brother. Where did the Rias go that was so eager to take baths with me, and asked me for advice every day? I miss that Rias." Naruto teased to change the subject as well. He wasn't fond of the marraige contract either, but at least he understood that it was better him being forced into this than his little sister.

"One, we still take baths together every day. That is kind of weird of you to point out. Two, I am more mature than you... so even if you are older I am more mature. You are more like my little brother than my big one. Finally, where is the older brother that didn't know how to tease... I miss that Naruto." Rias teased him right back, nudging him back in the ribs. Naruto rubbed his ribs with a slightly nervous expression.

"Sheesh, you are getting stronger." Naruto told her, and she was sad for a moment when reminded that Naruto only recently gained the ability to move around the castle freely. Because of massive and long bouts of extreme illness through his younger years, he had only recently begun to grow in physical strength. Not that he needed to really, since like herself he was a Wizard type when it came to combat. He stayed back and threw around powerful magic, leaving his defense to his peerage while he built up power for stronger spells.

"... Hey Naruto, wanna sneak out of the castle?" Rias asked with a smile on her face, and Naruto grinned after a moment.

"Yeah, that seems awesome." Naruto said, and she beamed at him and started to run off.

"Okay, I am going to bring Koneko and Akeno with us! Then we can all set out together. I am sure you will LOVE being outside of the castle!" Rias shouted back to him as she rounded the corner, and when she was out of sight Naruto smiled to himself and looked up at the ceiling.

Their Father would be pissed at them, but it would be worth it.

This would be a wonderful experience.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Naruto and Rias are actually very similar in their beliefs and values in life, placing family and friends above their own interests.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Forgotten but not Gone

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Akeno Himejima, a young woman of the same age as Rias with an even more buxom figure than the red haired King. Akeno was the Queen of Rias' own peerage, and like Rias she had reached the peak of her bodies maturity at the beginning stages of her life. It wasn't an uncommon thing for young devils and other supernatural creatures to mature faster than humans after all. She was a traditional japanese beauty with long black hair tied into a ponytail that reached down to the bottom of her legs with an orange ribbon. She had two antennna-like hairs that stood up and pointed back, before falling down. She had a pale white skin color like cream. She was a good 2 inches shorter than Rias at 5'6" and was the only person that Naruto had ever seen with larger breasts than his dear sister. She had a slender figure, and wore loose fitting miko clothing.

Wearing a white haori with red accents, red hakama pants, and a pair of zori with tabi she looked like the picture perfect description of a shrine maiden. Though, her violet eyes had a spark of sadism to them.

She was the first member of Rias' peerage to officially become part of the peerage, the first person that Rias had rescued from death. Though, that wasn't saying something since ALL of Rias' peerage members were people that had been saved from death itself or close to it. Akeno had been a Human/Fallen Angel hybrid before becoming a Devil, making her the first Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid that he had ever even heard of existing. She was truly one of a kind, that much was for sure. She was stronger than Rias herself when it came to a battle, though like Rias and himself she was a Wizard type that used spells as her main form of fighting.

Koneko Toujou, the exact physical opposite of Akeno Himehima, she was a shorter girl that wasn't all that physically mature. She was 2 years younger than Akeno, Rias, and Naruto and had striking white hair that went to the back of her neck and her shoulders in the case of her bangs. Not even above 5 feet tall, only being around 4'7" in height, she was the shortest person in the ground. She was a picture perfect loli, with snow white hair that she kept at neck length, but with the sides of her bangs going to her shoulders. She had neutral yellow cat-like eyes, and wore a black cat head hairclips on her hair that had magical emotion expression abilities if you looked closely at the cat's face.

She was rather... not flat chested since she did have breasts, but they were small. She was an AA-cup at minimum and the smallest possible size needed to be a B-cup at max. She was petite in every form and shape of the word, and her skin was on the pale side. She was currently wearing a rather simple white kimono, nothing more of less than that.

She was also currently clutching Naruto's arm with her arms as possessively as she could. She was sending Akeno displeased looks every once and awhile as the group walked together.

"Why did SHE have to come?" Koneko asked as she looked at Akeno with a distrustful expression.

"Oh my, and here I thought I would get some... alone time with my dearest Naruto-sama. You might want to leave before you are mentally scared Koneko-chan." Akeno taunted, with Rias sending Naruto a look.

"This is your fault, you beautiful jerk. Ever since seeing your eyes, I think they may have become the first members of your harem. Make harem members out of your OWN peerage." Rias told Naruto with a twitching face.

"Hey... Gasper IS apart of my harem. He just isn't apart of my romantic harem. He is like that mascot character that is included into the group, but doesn't really get any romantic development. He is just sort of... there. Anyway, there is nothing wrong with getting a harem. Only the Satans aren't allowed to have them... officially that is. I am sure they could cheat on their spouses if they actually desired to." Naruto said with a shrug. Technically, most male heads of house had harems. Even female heads of houses weren't looked down on for having a Reverse Harem. It was sort of an expected thing, when you wallowed in sin why not embraced lust as a part of your life?

"Seriously though, Akeno nearly raped you and you put Koneko into heat when she looks into your eyes directly..." Rias complained, with Akeno getting a glint in her eyes.

"Oh Lady Rias, the Bewitching Gaze of Freyja in it's passive state only boosts existing emotions. He can't control love in it's passive state, only take existing lust and love... and make it grow." Akeno hinted, showing that both Akeno and Koneko had some form of love or lust for Naruto when they saw him.

He was a good looking guy, and that was the trick to it. If he had been ugly, then he would have had to use his Sacred Gear activally to affect them with it. He was pretty though, so they already gained light feelings of lust for him because of his looks. Those feelings were only amplified from seeing his eyes, and there was no going back after that point. Even if he turned it off, they would still be affected by the permanent affects of the Sacred Gear.

Thise Love/Lust based Sacred Gear was considered evil, because the affects were irreversable. When you were affected, then you would always be affected by that person. It was a dangerous ability to affect the heart, and it was dangerous for the user if they ever enchanted a Yandere girl.

"I know, but... DOWN Koneko!" Rias shouted as she grabbed a squirt bottle and sprayed Koneko's hand, that was slowly reaching towards Naruto's belt. Koneko pulled back her hand with her cheeks puffed up, while Naruto sighed.

"Well... there are worse reasons to make them part of my harem. Since love is still love, and lust is still lust... how it happened doesn't matter. It was something out of anyone's control. Though I would prefer it happened differently... I am not adverse to having these two as part of my harem." Naruto said as he gestured to the beautiful girls. Koneko grabbed his cheek, before she started to pull on it.

"Only me, not her... just me." Koneko said as she gave the jugs on Akeno's chest a look, before gazing at her own pitiful in comparison chest.

"So, any destination, because we have been walking for hours now?" Naruto asked Rias, who nodded as they walked through the dense forest. The forest was starting to grow lighter and the trees spreading farther and farther apart, while the false light in the sky lit up their path. As a group, the four of them walked out of the trees and into a clearing, before they all looked at Rias with raised eyebrows.

...

"Really, this old place? This place is like... totally old." Akeno commented as she stared at where they were. Naruto knew of this place as well the second he saw all of the large statues around the area. Sitting in meditative positions were 9 large statues.

Each statue was eaisly over 300 or more feet tall, towering over all of them. The stone was a dark gray color, and not even the Power of Destruction was said to be able to destroy these statues.

"The Tailed Beast Gate Statues... been here before." Koneko grumbled a little, not at all excited about the common thing. Everyone knew about these statues, they had been around longer than devils after all. They had always been in the Underworld for well over 20,000 years more than likely. Nobody knew why they were here, or if what they called them was really what they were called. They just called that them because all of the statues had tailed of varying numbers.

The first statue in the series of statues was the single tailed Tanuki (Racoon-Dog) statue that was one of the more bulky ones. It was one of the shorter statues, being maybe a little under 300 feet tall. It was bipedial in nature, and had a single long almost scaly tail with blue markings all over it. It seemed to be leaking sand out of all of the cracks at all times, with sand pooling around it's feet.

"The Shukaku Statue." Akeno said the statues name when she saw him looking at it. As a group, the names weren't known, but the actual names of each statue were well known. After all, they were written on the ground in front of each statue.

The second statue was next to the first one, and it was on a Nekomata (Two Tailed Cat) and was easily larger than the first one. It sat on it's hind end, and dipped it's head down, since it lacked the hands to meditate with it showed some form of respect by bowing. It's body seemed to be styled like it was made of fire, simply because blue flames were constantly pouring out of the cracks and heating up the air around it. This was the statue of the first ever Nekomata, which is said to be the anscestor of all Cat-based Yokai out there. If this is true or not, nobody knows.

"Matatabi." Koneko said to him simply, bowing her head in respect to the cat statue.

The third statue was a stranger one, being a mix of animals that had no plavce being together. It had a large turtle-shells on it's back, with it's neck and belly designed to look a lot like the flesh of a whale. It's face was covered by what was a lower jaw armor and something on top of it's head, showing only a single eye. It had no back legs, only front legs, and those with crossed in front of it in meditation. Behind it were three long tails that were plated like the tail of a shrimp, and looked like shrimp tails anyway. Leaking out of the mouth area of the turtle with three tails was a waterfall of never ending water.

"Isobu." Rias told Naruto, who nodded.

The fourth statue next to Isobu was a large ape that was taller than Matatabi. It was a large ape with 4 tails sticking out of it's rear, each longer than it's long arms. On the top of the tails were sticked bone protrutions, and the same going down it's spine. It's entire body was extremely muscled, and it had no 'fur' on it's chest, abs, and upper face or ears. It had hands for feet, and it's hands were clasped together in a strange handsign. It's mouth showed sharp teeth, with the two fangs on top going down to it's chin. On it's forehead where eyebrows should be, it had large horns. Pooling inside of the lower jaw was a never cooling pool of lava.

"Son Goku." Koneko told him as she snuggled up closer to him, while sticking her tongue out at Akeno.

The fifthe one was a very majestic looking one, with the main body of a horse this one stood tall and proud with only it's dolphin-like head bowed to the center of the circle. On top of it's head were four horns, with the two in front being shorter than the two in back. It had dark markings under it's eyesm and sticking out from behind it were five long tails twice as long as it's body. Out of this creatures nose was an always gushing steam spray.

"Kokuo." Akeno stated to Naruto, who nodded and looked at the next one. This one was sitting closer towards the end of the circle next to Kokuo.

This one was a slug, the largest slug that Naruto had ever seen in his life. It was sitting in an upright position, and unlike other slugs this one had two fat little legs at it's bottom, and two tiny little arms sticking out of the sides of it's body. It had a mouth on the front of it's face, under it's eye stalks. Sticking out of the back of this slug were six long and fat tails as large as the main body of the slug. The statue seemed to be trying to be im a meditative position, but was failing horribly as it seemed to be excreating some kind of strange fluid at all times.

"Saiken, not the most pretty of them." Rias admitted as they all diverted their eyes, though Naruto muttered a slight apology for what Rias said to Saiken. He didn't know why, but he felt bad that Rias insulted it.

The seventh statue was stranger stille, being an armored rhinoceros beetle in nature it seemed to be related to the bug group. Unlike the others, instead of normal tails it had 6 wings for tails, and a single normal tail adding up to seven tails total. It had six arms without hands, but instead razor sharp blades, and wore some kind of mask over it's eyes. It was kind of creepy, but also kind of cool with how each wing was bigger than the main body and all connected to the tail sticking out of the bottom and holding the creature up. Bugs covered this creature, seemingly attracted to it for some reason.

"Chomei, and people that wish for good luck take one of the bugs from it's statue and cook it up. Gross, but it seems to work... Lucky Seven after all." Rias told Naruto again as he looked at the second to last statue in the circle.

"Gyuki, the father of the Ushi-Oni, the Eight Tails." Akeno commented before Naruto got to study the statue.

The statue was the second largest of them, and it lacked hind legs like some of the others. Instead it's kind end came to a halt and started to sprout 8 large and bulku octopus legs with suction cups on the botom of each one. It had a muscled torso, and two large people arms with huge hands at the edn of each arm. It had a hump on it's back that went up higher than the head, and the head was the shape of a Ox with two horns and an almost beard-like shaped chin. It had an open mouth showing a mouth filled with flat teeth, and two horns on it's head. Pouring fromm it's mouth was a flood of ink, though the ink seemed to sink into the ground and vanish like the rest of the elements.

"The last one is-" Koneko started, before she was interupted.

"Kurama." Naruto said without thinking as he looked at the final member of the circle, completing it since it sat next to Shukaku and Gyuki at the same time.

The largest of the statues, easily over 350 feet tall and having the most intimidating look to it was a giant 9 Tailed Fox bigger than any other 9 Tails like it. Instead of a pure fox though, this fox was like a cross between fox, human, and rabbit. The fox sat in a meditation position on it's hind legs, and coming out of it's rear were 9 long tails twice as long as it's main body with a sleak appearance to them. The torso of the giant fox was humanoid in nature, having the same muscle definiton of a humanoid, including abs and pectorials. It had arms instead of front legs, arms that ended in humanoid hands with claws for finger tips. Those hands were placed in a cross symbol in front of it's chest. It had a fox-like face, with black markings around it's eyes and leading up into it's long rabbit ears. Teeth of this fox were all sharp, and larger than people. The eyes were given glowing red rubies for eyes, with black slits in the middle of them.

Naruto felt a special connection with THIS statue. It seemed to give off a very potent energy to it.

"Your pocket!?" Rias pointed out in shock as a red glow came out of Naruto's pocket, and much to their surprise 9 of Naruto's 14 remaining Evil Pieces started to float out of his pocket. Their eyes widened when they saw that his full 8 pawns, and his Queen piece, started to fly towards the Tailed Statues and touch each of them in the head. The first eight statues getting Pawn pieces, while the Queen Evil Piece landing on the head of Kurama. The Evil Pieces each fazed into the heads of the statues, and the entire statues started to... shake.

Cracks were heard, and then out of each and every statue devil wings burst from them. The only exception was Chomei, who had the right half of his wings change from bug wings into devil wings. The bat-like wings all flapped one, before the statues shattered and revealed living, breathing creatures inside of them with color. Shukaku was mostly sand colored, while Matatabi had blue and black flames for fur. Isobu was grey in the shell, but the rest of him was red. Son Goku gained red fur, and his horns and teeth were yellow while his furless area were green. Kokuo turned pure white with yellow tipped horns and tails, with blue eyes and red markings under those eyes. Saiken was just blue tinted white, while Chomei was blue with green near it's rear and tail... with orange tinted wings. Gyuki was a shade of purple mixed with brown, while Kurama was orange in color.

"Finally! After who knows how long, we are finally FREE from that stone!" Shukaku gave a loud shout, while Kurama silenced them all with a look and looked down at the group of devils. His eyes narrowed, before they brightened a bit when he saw Naruto standing there looking up at them with unreadable eyes.

"Heh, partners till the end... eh Naruto?" Kurama asked, getting a nod from Naruto before he even realized he was doing it.

How did he know these ex-statues turned Tailed Devils?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>I am the FIRST person to ever have the Tailed Beasts as members of Naruto's peerage... FIRST!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Pawn's Promotion: As Pawns Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, and Gyuki all have the power to gain the traits of the Rook, Bishop, Knight, or Queen when promoted.**_  
><em><strong>Note: As Queen Kurama has ALL of these enhancements already, making him stronger than he was when Naruto was human.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Side Note: The Tailed Beasts CAN learn Devil Magic, being Tailed BeastDevil Hybrids now.**_

_**Fun Fact: The Power of Destruction isn't perfect. You need high Magic Reserves and training to properly use it to destroy things at the higher levels. It is not the ultimate magic, because a more powerful spell can still overpower the Power of Destruction.**_


End file.
